Light Crystal
The Light Crystal is a crystal located in the forehead of some Ultra Warriors from the Ancient Giants of Light. Note that term 'Light Crystal' is not official but is used for easy understanding. Nature First seen on Ultraman Tiga, as the is always located on the forehead of certain Ultras in the Neo Frontier Space Universe. Since Tiga gained the power to Type Change by absorbing the attacks of other Dark Ultras, it can be assumed his crystal regulates the powers within his body, altering the ratios to change his type. It is similar to the Beam Lamp seen on some Ultras, such as Ultraseven. The light crystal seems to have direct access to an Ultra's Inner Light as Yanakargi was able to draw out Tiga's energy through his crystal instead of his Color Timer. Two of Geed's game exclusive forms, Mugen Crosser and Mighty Trekker which utilizes the assets of Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna respectively, possess a light crystal on its forehand that looks similar to Dyna and Tiga's. Difference between Type and Mode Despite the similarities, Type Change is different from Mode Change. Mode Change is mainly an altering of the Ultra's nature to give them more abilities and/or greater combat prowess. Despite being called modes, Zero's Strong-Corona and Luna-Miracle forms have more in common with Type Change than standard Mode Changes. Type Change does just as its name implies, changes the type of the Ultra, red Ultras are known for having bodies better suited to physical combat, while Blue Ultra abilities lean towards speed and/or mental abilities. Note that most of the Ultras who Type Change, Tiga, Dyna, and Zero who gained his previously mentioned forms from Dyna, are red and blue Ultras. Type Change partially alters their bodies to follow the example of Ultra colors. Red forms are more oriented towards physical combat, becoming much stronger, while blue forms are faster and generally have more varied light abilities. Powers Tiga and Dyna Crystals * : As previously stated, it allows Ultras to Type Change. ** : A variation of Tiga's Type Change used by Dyna. *'Light Abilities': The gem can also be used to perform other techniques used by Ultras. Camearra Crystal *'Dark Abilities': Due to Camearra's nature as a Dark Giant, she used hers to channel dark energies instead of the power of light, it was only seen during her Demonzoa transformation. Users *Ancient Giants of Light (partially) *Evil Tiga (unknown ability) *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Dyna *Darramb (unknown ability) *Hudra (unknown ability) *Camearra (used once for dark purposes) *Ultraman Geed (Mugen Crosser and Mighty Trekker) Gallery Light crystal drain.png|Light energy Tiga's Type Change.png|Type Change DeimonicChangeClear.jpeg|Dark energy Trivia *During filming, some of the show's lighting effect changes the color of Tiga's light crystal into gold. *In Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, ZAFT created the VPS (Variable Phase Shift) Armor which allows Mobile Suits to change their ability statistics via their pilot's preference, simultaneously changing the color of the MS. This is likely a tribute to the Type Change functions of Tiga's race and Ultraman Dyna. *According to designer Hiroshi Maruyama, the light crystal that was first displayed by Tiga was originally a trademark to reflect the sunlight during lighting effect. *Although being Ultras from a different point of origin, Ultraman Rosso's and Ultraman Blu's form changes are also regarded as Type Changes. See Also *Beam Lamp *Forehead Crystal id:Kristal Cahaya Category:Ultra Traits Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Crystals